This invention relates to spectrometer systems, and particularly to sample loading and unloading devices, and methods, which avoid purge loss during sample interchange in the sample chambers of spectrometers.
Saving time in spectrometry operations can be accomplished by improving various segments of the overall analytical process. A significant, but neglected, approach to time saving is elimination of the time required for "purging" the system. In order to avoid artifacts in the analytical data, it is customary to conduct the analytical process in an enclosed chamber, from which both water vapor and carbon dioxide are eliminated. This is usually accomplished by injecting dry nitrogen gas continuously into the chamber, in such a way that it "flushes out" the normal atmosphere, which would otherwise be present, and keeps the chamber filled with nitrogen.
The assignee of this application has developed a spectrometer system which operates in conjunction with any of a variety of modular sampling chambers. The entire system is designed to operate more efficiently, primarily by eliminating waste of time throughout the analytical process. Time saving is important in any situation, but it is particularly important where the instrument is being used for quality control during manufacturing processes.
The use of modular sampling chambers, which are "hung on" the main body of the spectrometer, facilitates access to the sample. The present invention employs that ease of access to eliminate the need for purging between samples. While the same concepts might be adapted to sample loading in other spectrometer configurations, they are particularly useful in conjunction with the modular sampling chambers.